


Perfect

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: What makes Christmas perfect?





	Perfect

Chris looked around the room. The tree stood tall, decorated within an inch of its life. Ornaments, both store-bought and hand-made, hung from each branch, and a dazzling star sat proudly at the highest peak. There were presents, too, under the tree, stacked in what seemed to be an unending pile. Holiday snacks had been laid out on the nearby tables, next to containers of coffee and punch. Garland had been wrapped along the top of windowsills, and a sprig of mistletoe awaited unwary guests. 

Everything was perfect. Or so it seemed… until a heavy sigh echoed through the room.

"What's wrong, Cowboy?"

Vin didn't respond for a long moment, instead continuing to stare at the tree, a sad look on his face.

"Vin?"

"I didn't finish."

“Didn't finish what?" Chris asked gently, wrapping his arms around Vin’s small frame.

Vin sighed again, blinking back the moisture in his eyes. "Wrappin' m' presents." He looked up at his dad. "I was gonna do it yesterday. But JD wanted me to play with him, and Mrs. Potter asked if I wanted to bake cookies, and then you came home and we went riding..." His shoulders slumped even lower. "I forgot to do it after dinner, and when we was done, me and JD watched that movie, and then it was bedtime.”

“Vin,” Chris started.

“And I can’t find no more wrappin’ paper,” Vin continued, not even hearing his dad, “and now everyone's comin' over and I don't have any presents to give ‘em."

Chris suppressed a smile, giving his normally reticent son a gentle squeeze. "Well, since it's partly my fault, keeping you so busy last night, how 'bout I help you finish up."

Vin's eyes lit up. 

"I’ve got some wrapping paper and tape in my office, so why don’t you bring your gifts in here, and when we’re finished, you can put them under the tree," Chris suggested. “Buck and JD won’t be back for a bit, so you don’t have to worry about them seeing anything.” He released the youngster, expecting Vin to race off toward his bedroom, eager to retrieve his gifts.

Instead, Chris was almost bowled over as Vin flung his arms around him. 

"Thanks, Dad," Vin said quietly, and then with a second hug and a wide smile, he was on his way.

Chris took another look around the room. The tree stood tall, decorated within an inch of its life. Ornaments, both store-bought and hand-made, hung from each branch, and a dazzling star sat proudly at the highest peak. There were presents, too, under the tree, stacked in what seemed to be an unending pile. Holiday snacks had been laid out on the nearby tables, next to containers of coffee and punch. Garland had been wrapped along the top of windowsills, and a sprig of mistletoe awaited unwary guests. 

Everything was perfect. Or at least, it would be… as soon as his now happy little boy came back into the room.


End file.
